Electronic components often generate large amounts of heat. In electronic components which are connected to a PCB with the aid of a holder it is known to conduct this heat away from the component with the aid of cooling fins. These are voluminous however, and it is difficult to obtain good thermal contact between the component and cooling fins. This causes difficulties in building compact systems where the components are placed closely together on the PCB and where the PCB's are mounted with small mutual spacing.